skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyrim For Pimps Wiki:Style
When editing, please adhere to style discussed in this page to maintain a consistent viewing experience on the wiki. Thank you for your contributions. Title Titles should be in sentence case. When naming a new page, please capitalize the first letter of each word if it is a proper name. Common words should not have any upper-case unless those words are also part of a proper name. Layouts Use the following as a guide. Not all sections are necessary. NPCs # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Appearances ## By seasons or by episodes # Story ## Sub sections of their story # Character-specific sections # Gallery # See also # # Categories # Magic words Protagonists The layout should be as follows: # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Characteristics # Appearances ## Each season #Story ## Sub sections of their story # Relationships ## By person # Character-specific sections # Gallery # See also # # Categories # Magic words Creators # or the like # # Preface or introduction # A section on their role in the series # A section on the real life person # Gallery # See also # # Categories # Magic words Faction pages # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Members # Faction-specific sections # Gallery # See also # Categories # Magic words Episode pages # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Plot (some may be in the form of "Episode notes") # Episode-specific sections # Video # See also # # Categories # Magic words Holds The layout should be as follows: # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Locations ## ; Within the capital city ## Each sublocation within the capital city ## ; Outside city proper ## Each sublocation outside the city proper # Location-specific sections # Gallery # See also # Categories # Magic words Specific locations # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Events # Location-specific sections # Gallery # See also # Categories # Magic words Item pages # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Story # Item-specific sections # Gallery # See also # Categories # Magic words Season pages # or the like # # Preface or introduction # Episode list ## ## # Season-specific sections # See also # Categories # Magic words Infobox Should be the very first item on the page. Information on infoboxes should reflect information in the article. The infobox should not have information independent from the article. Lead section Each article should have a short description at the top of the article. The lead section should not have a header. The page will automatically configure this section to appear before the table of contents. Section headings In most cases, the next highest level headings should be used. For example, "Heading 3" should NOT be used if "Heading 2" is not already used in that section. See also section "See also" should contain only internal links (unless related FANDOM wiki content) and should be in bullet point format. External links should be placed in the "External links" section. Navbox Navbox allow visitors to access related content. The navbox(es) should be added at the very end of the page unless there are fan-content (non-canon stuff) at the bottom of the page in which case the navbox(es) should be added before the fan-content. Categories Categories should be added according to their type (e.g. a character page should be placed in Category:Characters) and affiliation (e.g. a main character should be placed in Category:Main Characters). Additional categories can be added. Please contact one of the admins if you wish to do so. All categories must be placed in a parent category except of the top level category, which is Category:Browse. Avoid putting an article in both the "child" and its parent category. Same applies for category pages. All article pages should exist under the Category:Content umbrella. Others Spelling American spelling is encouraged as Skyrim For Pimps originated in the United States. Overlinking Avoid linking to the same page multiple times in a single section. User page Feel free to introduce yourself and add non-wiki related content. The user page should not contain any promotional or hateful content. Category:Help Category:Community